


Love Poem II

by Rarae



Series: Love Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Poem, Poetry, it even rhymes!, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for this girl i may or may not have a slight crush on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poem II

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (I work for kudos)

Would that I had another heart to proffer  
For the one I have is ragged with loss and torn by time.  
Though overfilled with love for thee, such a thing would not be proper  
(I wish the edged were but a little softer.)  
To present such a thing would be no less than a turncoat’s crime.

But in my dreams, where one is free of propriety’s law,  
I would kneel before thee with a thousand verses,  
But be unable to speak for stuck in awe,  
Then, in inward shame, damn myself with a thousand curses.

But once my idiot tongue dares to speak,  
I would tell thee the tale of the sun and moon,  
And how the sun, who, when she rose to peak,  
Saw the moon and loved her such that she descended from her high noon.

And so to let her breathe and to let her live, she laid herself to rest  
Countless nights she lie dead for with such selflessness she loves her so.  
And then I would look into thine face, so lovely Aphrodite must have blessed  
And tell that, like great Apollo, to the dust for thee I would go.

And if I had a thousand minutes more,  
I would tell thee that, like the endless rows in a farmer’s field,  
My love the thee is greater than four thousand score by four,  
And how I love thee like a farmer and his yield.

You who are oxygen in my blood and electricity in my soul,  
Would that I have but a mustard seed of bravery,  
Then I would abandon all fears and ignore dear propriety’s role  
And offer unto thine my heart, which for thee is in a lover’s joyous slavery.


End file.
